Perseverance
by Garuda1178
Summary: How far would someone go to be with the one that they had dedicated themselves too?


**Author's Note:** **So, I was lying in bed after reading a Fallout-Kantai crossover when I had the idea to write a series of one-shots detailing the deaths of iconic Sci-Fi starships and their own thoughts of their deaths and lives. So, I started brainstorming about the various ships when I thought about how the Executor would react to dying to some no-name A-Wing pilot and thought, 'There's a full story there' so this is that. I've watched the Kancolle anime plus the movie but that didn't quite match up with what I had in mind. So, I'm going to go with the other anime about ships coming to life. Yes, that means that Tori will have her 19-kilometer shell of badassery and a human body ala Arpeggio of Blue Steel. So, let's see how this goes.**

Dead. She was dead. She had _DIED_. That wasn't the worst part. She was a ship of war, designed and built to break shit and fuck up people's days. Having been commissioned into the Imperial Navy as the personal flagship of Lord Vader himself she fully believed and was ready to die in service to the Empire and her Lord. She had expected some sort of last stand against some overwhelming extra-galactic force as Imperial citizens escaped, her Lord doing as always did, fighting from his Tie-Advanced, for nothing in the galaxy should have been able to stand against her. She had not expected to be killed by fucking REBELS of all things, she hadn't even died to bombers, the bane of capital ships the galaxy over. At least then she would have been somewhat content with the thought that she had died against ships designed to kill her kind. She had been done in by an A-Wing…a FUCKING INTERCEPTOR, who had no business attacking a capital ship, had managed to deal a crippling blow causing her to crash into the Death Star. It hadn't even been piloted by Rouge Squadron, that group of Rebel pilots who had gained a reputation of pulling off the impossible, it had been some random no-name pilot who had gotten ridiculously lucky.

As her consciousness floated in the ether, Executor or Tori to her Lord when he was alone, thought back to her final moments. She could forgive dying at the hands of no-name Rebel scum, what she couldn't forgive was being forced into abandoning her Lord to the not-so-tender mercies of both the Emperor and Rebels. She was no fool, she knew her Lord had hated the Emperor for his past deeds and she had come to hate him as well. Tori had eventually been told the entire story by her Lord, about the false promises, the lies, the pain, the betrayal. Her Lord had even told her his old name, Anakin Skywalker. After that it had been easy to access the holo-net and learn everything about her Lord's early life.

It had been interesting to read about his various missions and hijinks he got himself into and it had awoken something inside her. He had such a promising career as a Jedi and a general of the GAR before the Rise of the Empire and the various upheavals that followed. She had had a revelation after many nights of semi-one-sided conversations, she loved her Lord. He had taken care of her from the moment he had stepped aboard her, even making small tweaks and upgrades to various systems throughout her hull. They hadn't been anything flashy or fancy like what he did with his fighter, but they did optimize some processes while enhancing others. These had all contributed to her infatuation with her Lord, but it wasn't what had driven her into his arms metaphorically speaking. It was the small things, the caresses as he walked down her passageways, his confidence in her as she carried out his orders, even reassuring her, in the privacy of his meditation chamber, when the Rebels escaped with his son after the debacle on Bespin.

And wasn't that just a kick in the ovaries, her Lord was a father though he had never been given a chance to be a father by those fuCK **ING JEDI!** After hearing the story from her Lord about how the Jedi had attempted to poison his son against him she had begun to hate the Jedi just as much as the Emperor. How dare they?! Turning her Lord's own child against him in the hope that he would kill her Lord. He had failed, obviously, a few weeks of training a god does not one make. Though apparently, he did have some skill, he had been able to injure her Lord. In the great scheme of things, it was less than a scratch but for a barely trained and utterly unexperienced combatant to even scratch a veteran of over twenty years of combat experience and thirty years of training was remarkable. Now, here she floats, with no idea what had happened to her Lord and it was eating her up inside.

No…NO, she was not going to just sit around in this purgatory type place while her Lord was in possible danger. She is the name ship of the Executor class of Star Dreadnoughts and she'd be damned if she acted like some kind of broody, emo faggot fuck. She had to get back to him, he was hers and she was his damnit and something as trivial as death wasn't going to stop her from being with her Lord. Her mind made up, Tori began focusing on returning to her Lord. All around the purgatory bolts of lightning, beams of light and various other phenomenon began crisscrossing before with a gargantuan flash of light the Executor vanished.

In high orbit above the forest moon of Endor a massive flash of light existed for a millionth of a second before fading leaving behind a massive ship. If anyone had been around to notice its appearance, they would have balked as their sensors fed them information on it. The behemoth was 19 thousand meters in length and carried over 5 thousand weapons emplacements. On the bridge of this massive ship a woman dressed in an Imperial officer's uniform marveled at her new form for a moment before shaking her head violently, personal inspections could come after she had returned to her Lord.

She turned her head to look out the viewport and extended her sensors out into space. What she got back was a shock to her system, there was nothing. No Death Star, no Rebel fleet, no Imperial fleet, and no Lord Vader but that couldn't be right when she had died the battle was still raging and even if it had ended there should have been at the very least a debris field from the destroyed ships. Now almost near panic, Executor shifted through her logs trying to piece together what could have happened to the forces above Endor. Not finding anything in her logs that could help her in finding her Lord a stray thought entered her mind.

Imperial Center, she had to get to Imperial Center, they would know how to either help her find her Lord or at the very least point her in the right direction. Setting course, the massive ship shifted before jumping to lightspeed leaving the orbit of Endor just as empty as when she arrived.

 **Author's Note:** **So, as I said earlier in the fic this idea just popped into my head randomly and I decided to role with it. Now to explain what I did with both Vader and Executor. How it plays out in my mind, Vader has been let down by people at every turn or at the very least that's how he sees it. He's always had a special connection to machines so him bonding with his starship isn't all that far from the realm of possibility. And Executor? Well she had been purpose built to be Vader's Flagship, so she was already predispositioned to Vader in the first place then letting small pieces of Anakin out to tinker with her only strengthened it. So anyway, this chapter is both a proof of concept and to set the stage, we'll see where this goes from here. Now to head off all of you who are going to ask about A New Storm, I have not abandoned it and already in the process of writing the newest chapter. Should be out on Monday so keep your eyes peeled. Perseverance**


End file.
